


The Forbidden Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius tries to convince himself to get over his crush on Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
> Written for a challenge on ffnet: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition   
> [Exam] All Prompts used.

The Forbidden Forest

You make me glow,   
but I cover up won’t let it show

This should not be happening. My heart beats fast for him. It should not, my heart should remain still and calm like a Malfoy’s heart is supposed to be. He should not be feeling joy at the mere thought of Albus Potter, or at a single glance thrown his way.

He is a Potter. I am a Malfoy.

It had been his resolution for the year 2024. Get over Albus Potter.

Our family history was covered in red colours and promises of rivalry as our fathers had done before us. He could not let himself get caught mooning over a Potter by his father.

I don’t know how to be brave in face of all this rivalry and hate that seems to run through our families especially through his mother’s Weasley line and his Malfoy one.

How can I love him so much already when I’m afraid to fall completely? It seems to be too late for that.

But watching you stand alone on the edge of the Forbidden Forest once again. I am almost afraid for Albus’ safety and the possibility of him being attacked should he choose to step in once again as he usually does.

All of my doubt suddenly goes away as I watch him walk the border of the Forbidden Forest, somehow managing not to cause the forest to rumble menancingly.

We could not be together. I doubt he even noticed me when I passed him in the corridors as he had not bothered to pick up our fathers’ rivalry as his younger brother had.

I’m putting my defenses up  
‘Cause I don’t wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I’d have a heart attack  
-Heart Attack by Demi Lovato


End file.
